Interrupted
by Fool Klaustern
Summary: YuzuxYuya Prompt: Yuya struggles to confess his feelings to Yuzu, but the other guys always get in the way. Yuzu somehow was aware of it, but likes to tease him.


At least peace.

…Ok, more or less.

Sure, there was no future/dimension shenanigans or any crazy lunatic trying to destroy his or other's world, but there was a big warm forming in the horizon.

Now that there was no need to worry about the future everyone's attention turned to a very special girl.

Yuzu Hiragi.

It took him a long time to notice how he felt towards his best friend, the distance at the beginning, the danger they suffered and getting stronger together made him realize how much she meant to him besides as a friend.

… Although he wished he noticed sooner, as the others were already making their moves.

**-00-**

Ok! I will greet her and eat breakfast together! He smiled, fully dressed, and rubbing his eyes as he wasn't used to wake up early.

No one would think about that and he could beat everyone to the punch.

… Or he thought so.

"What are you doing here?", Yuya asked with a deadpan voice as Sora ate happily the breakfast laid on the table.

"I felt like eating on someone's else house today", he chuckled, before giving him a very threatening smile for a second, "After all, there's nothing wrong with her spending time with her master right?"

Sometimes Yuya seriously wondered if Sora was the spawn of the Devil.

"I wont back down!", he declared.

"You won't succeed on my watch noob" , his psychopath grin widened.

"Sorry for taking so long", Yuzu rubbed her eyes, yawning as Sora quickly changed his expression to an innocent carefree one, "I only woke now"

"No problem!", Sora grinned, "You could sleep more you know? It was practically yesterday when the madness ended, so you should rest"

"Thanks, but I'm fine", she smiled, "I like returning to my routine again"

The breakfast was an epic match, as closer as he tried to get to Yuzu Sora found a way to trip him without his friend noticing, or simply finding a way to change topics so he was left in the dust, pouting as he poked his food without interest.

"Is there anything wrong Yuya?", Yuzu asked noticing his gloomy aura.

"…I'm fine"

"It's almost time for school", Sora interrupted again, "Let's go!"

… There was no way he could win against the little demon. Yuya huffed, gears moving in his head as he thought hard to hatch a plan against him.

He had a plan

**-00-**

"Hum? What's that?", Yuzu asked as he carried a large package.

"I bought cake~", Yuya he said out loud, "I plan to eat it on our break!"

"Huh… Isn't that much?", Yuzu asked.

"Nah, we can s-", he smiled, but then a blue shadow jumped out of nowhere and stole the cake on his hands, "Huh?"

"What happened?", Yuzu blinked, looking around.

"Oh, I don't know", he whistled, "Hum… I can buy food if needed"

"Let's share", Yuzu smiled.

"Ok!", he nodded energetically as class they exited the class after Yuzu, but being held by many pairs of hands and dragged far from the pink haired girl.

"What the…", Yuya looked around until they stopped.

"Well, well, Sakaki Yuya", Shingo approached him, smirking, "Sorry, but I'm not letting you get closer to Hiragi Yuzu, I'm the one going to capture her heart"

"I won't allow that", he frowned.

"Sorry, but it seems that you don't have a choice", Shingo waved, walking towards the direction Yuzu took, "Bye Bye~!"

Yuya growled and tried to struggle out of Shingo's goons' grasp, but without success.

Dammit! I can't let Sawatari get closer to her!

"What are you doing to Yuya?", a shadow loomed above them, and Yuya turned, smiling as he recognized his friend.

"Gongenzaka!"

"Er…", the goons looked at each other, clearly intimidated.

"Free him", Gongenzaka said with a grave voice that made the goons nod and run for their lives.

"Thanks Gongenzaka", Yuya smiled as he patted his clothes.

"There's no need to thank me", the big man nodded, "But what why they were troubling you? I thought you and Sawatari were in good terms"

Oh yes! Sawatari!

"Shit!", Yuya cursed, running full speed, "I need to stop him!"

**-00-**

"Yuya?", Yuzu looked around, wondering where her friend must have gone.

"Hiragi Yuzu!", greeted Shingo.

"Sawatari?", she blinked.

"There's no need for formalities", he gave her a smile, offering a rose, "You can call me by my first name"

"Hum…", she accepted the flower, not knowing how to react.

"SAWATARI!", They heard a scream before someone landed from the sky, using poor Sawatari as cushion for his fall.

"Yuya?", Yuzu blinked.

"Sorry for taking so long", Yuya forced a laugh as got out of Sawatari's back, "Let's go!"

"Hum… Sure", she nodded, unsure.

They ate and talked without any obnoxious surprises, Yuya felt happy as he missed moments like these, enjoying Yuzu's company without having to worry about the fate of the world.

"It's so nice to spend time like this", Yuzu smiled, staring t the beautiful sunny sky.

It seemed the perfect opportunity to finally confess to her.

"Yuzu", he called, making the girl turn to him, "I…"

…But before he could end he felt something kidnap him and fly high on the sky.

"There's no way I will let you confess to her", he met serious golden eyes of Shun Kurosaki, who stood on his Ace monster like no one business.

"She isn't even your sister!", Yuya shouted back, "Now let me go!"

"No, you're the most dangerous opponent at the moment", he shook his head before something crashed on them, making him fall.

He landed on top of another familiar monster.

"Are you ok Yuya?", asked a girl of dark hair.

"Ruri!", he smiled.

"Sorry for my brother", the girl who looked exactly like his friend laughed, "And I wish you luck with Yuzu"

He blushed.

"Is your brother going to be ok?", he asked.

"He's fine", she shrugged, "Rising caught him"

"Oh, that's good to know"

"Now you don't have time to worry about that", Ruri smirked as she ordered her own ace monster to speed up, "I didn't find Yuto, but I saw your next opponent taking Yuzu to shopping time, so you bet be ready"

"Eh? Who?", he blinked.

"Masumi Kotsu", she nodded, "Now hold on something, because we will go at full speed!"

**-00-**

"Thanks for the ride!", Yuya thanked Ruri, who smiled kindly at him.

"You're welcome", she winked, "I think I saw them near the center of the shopping mall"

"Ok, thanks again!", Yuya waved as he ran full speed.

Masumi Kotsu was without a doubt a formidable opponent, she was a good duelist and a girl, which meant she could be as close to Yuzu without looking suspicious and because mostly weren't aware that she had a thing for Yuzu, so she was left alone while everyone targeted him.

I need to think about a way to distract her before I can meet with Yuzu

But how?

He tried to think of anything the Gem Knight user like because dueling, but nothing came to his mind as he didn't know what she particularly liked.

"I will call Hokuto", he took his duel disk and dialed the XYZ ace.

"Hello?", answered the voice on the other line.

"Hey Hokuto!", greeted Yuya.

"Sakaki?", the other answered, "Why are you calling?"

"Because I need to know something important", he answered as he ran faster, "Do you know what Masumi likes?"

There was pause on the other side of the line.

"… I thought you liked Hiragi Yuzu?"

How everyone knew that?

"Yes, I like her", he admitted, "But that's not the issue! It's important!"

"Well, I think she likes jewels… And anything related to dueling"

"Ok, but there's something that could take her attention away in a split second?"

"Well, there's her teacher, Professor Marco who she admires a lot"

"Is that so? Thanks!", Yuya grinned, ending the call.

Now he had a comeback!

**-00-**

"You didn't need to buy me so much stuff Masumi", Yuzu blushed as the Gem Knight girl flipped her hair.

"It's not a issue", she smiled, "I have money to spare, and it would be a sin if you didn't get these outfits as you look pretty good on them"

"Thanks a lot", she smiled, "I know I can't do much to repay you, but if there's anything you need you can count on me"

"Well, if that's the case…"

"YUZU!", Yuya shouted, stopping in front of them as he pumped air through his lungs.

"Yuya?", she blinked as Masumi frowned behind her, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine" he sat on the floor, too tired to move.

"What are you doing here Sakaki Yuya?", Masumi crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Hokuto called me", he lied, "He said that he couldn't enter in contact with you and that if I found you I needed to tell you that someone called Marco needed your help today"

"Hum?", Masumi's eyes widened, "Professor Marco? What he said?"

"I don't know", he shook his head, "It's the only thing I remember"

"… Well, in that case", she bit her thumb, "Yuzu, I will call you a cab to take you home, I need to go back to LDS"

"Hum… I will be fine, so there's no need to worry", she shook her head, "We are nearby anyway"

"But you have a lot of things to carry", insisted the noble girl.

"I will help her", Yuya offered.

"Are you sure Yuya?", Yuzu asked, concerned, "You don't look so well"

"Nah, I'm fine!", he grinned, getting up in an instant and picking some bags, "See?"

"Hum… Fine, I will trust you Sakaki Yuya", Masumi gave him a look before saying in a low voice, "If I discover it's a plan I will kick your ass"

He tried his best to not gulp.

"No, it isn't", he laughed it off.

Masumi gave another look and ran to the nearest cab, instructing the driver and disappearing from their sight.

"Are you really ok Yuya?", Yuzu touched his arm, "Let's sit for a bit"

"No, I'm really fine!"

"Please", she asked, holding his arm and nudging to the nearest bench.

He agreed with a bit of reluctance as they sat closer to a fountain, and no one tried to bother him for 10 minutes straight.

Ok, it's my chance. He thought with determination. No one got in the way in these 10 min-

"Yuzu", a voice called.

"Hum? Yuto?", Yuzu turned as the Dark duelist approached them.

There is is. The final and most dangerous boss.

Besides him, Yuto was the one that got the closest with Yuzu, so if he confessed to his friend, he wouldn't find it strange if she choose him.

For some reason it made his heart drop.

"I need to talk with you", he cleared his throat looking embarrassed as he looked at him, but Yuya only shook his head, making clear that he refused to leave.

"What is it?", she asked, clueless.

"You're a wonderful comrade", he started, "Someone reliable that I felt really happy to have met on top of being a great person… I never met someone like you before"

He sighed, making Yuya even more nervous.

"What I want to say is… I like you"

"Is that so?", Yuzu smiled kindly, which made his heart drop like a rock.

"Yes…", he nodded.

"Thank You", Yuzu said softly, but then shook her head, "I appreciate your affections, but I can't answer them back"

"… I see", he gave a pained smile, but didn't push the issue, "Somehow I knew you would say that, but I felt I needed to say that"

"And I thank you for your sincerity", she nodded, "It made me truly happy"

"Then I'm glad I told you", he approached her and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I hope whoever you choose can think of you like I thinkand treat you like I wish I could"

"He will do that", she giggled, hugging him, "And if he doesn't I know you and everyone else wold beat the crap out of him"

"Yes, of course", Yuto smiled, "We will always protect you"

"And I will always protect you guys", she smiled again, "No matter who I choose you guys will always be important to me"

"Thank You, Yuzu", he smiled at her and them gave him a look before disappearing.

**-00-**

Well, they spent the rest of the day peacefully, without no one bothering them(which he suspected that might be work of Ruri and maybe even Yuto), but even so, he still felt nervous.

Now that he had time to confess to his best friend he felt nervous.

"Yuzu", he spoke suddenly as they sat on the lobby alone.

"You're saying my name a lot today", she smiled, "Yes?"

"When you said that you couldn't answer Yuto's feelings… What you meant by that?", he started to fidget.

"That I only saw him as a dear friend"

"That's not what I meant"

"Then, what did you mean?", she arched an eyebrow, with a knowing smile.

"Well…", he stuttered, blushing a bit, "Did you already choose someone?"

"Yes", she answered.

"Who?", he asked faster and more desperately than he meant.

"Secret", Yuzu winked, "I'm still waiting for him to tell me his feelings"

Oh, so she did have someone.

So it didn't matter if he told her his feelings, she would reject him like she did with Yuto.

"…Everyone declared to me in a way or another", she said, still looking at him, "Everyone but the person I like"

Maybe…

"H-Hum!", he stood, blushing furiously as his voice sounded almost small and shy, "Yuzu!"

"Yes?", her smile increased.

"I… Like You", he said softly, "More than being my best friend, I… Like you"

"… I like you too", she held his hand as they touched foreheads, "But it's better if we wait for a while before getting together"

"Hum? Why?", he blinked.

"Well", she laughed awkwardly, "I rejected everyone today, so it wouldn't be fair to their feelings"

"Oh… Ok, I can wait", he brightened up.

It was ok, now he could wait after knowing she felt the same


End file.
